1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generating and promoting redemption of tokens having value. More specifically, the present invention includes a system and method that permits the generating and dispensing of tokens, such as product discount coupons, specified by individual members of a broadcast audience in remote locations such as their homes, these individual members of the broadcast audience being potential shoppers or customers.
2. Prior Art
The current use of discount coupons has a serious drawback in that there is a substantially low rate of redemption of such coupons. Frequently there is only about a 2.5 to 4 percent redemption of the total number of coupons printed in newspapers, magazines, mailings, free-standing inserts, etc. This low rate of redemption significantly hinders the intended purpose of product coupons and the like; i.e.: to induce or encourage purchasers to buy a certain brand of product over other brands or, to encourage a potential purchaser to come to a specified seller's location rather than a competitor's location.
It is therefor a principal object of the present invention to raise the rate of redemption of prize or discount coupons and thus increase purchases of certain products, increase distribution of consideration to purchasers, and increase the volume of potential purchasers going to sellers' locations.
It is another object of the present invention to permit television viewers or radio listeners to specify a product or service from a variety of products and services and to dispense tokens, such as coupons carrying a discount on the specified product or services, at remote locations.
It is yet another object of the present invention to simplify the equipment required and method used for generating and dispensing coupons for promoting more frequent redemption than has been the case heretofore.